


T-Shirt

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester In Love, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean meets a girl who takes his breath away.





	T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song T-Shirt by Thomas Rhett.

Pretty much all of what Dean remembers from the night he met Y/N is a blur, a blur of hands and of lips, but mostly of alcohol.

He hadn’t even been in the bar 5 minutes yet when she walked in, claiming his full attention. 10 minutes after that, they were heading back to her place, already half a bottle of whiskey in and hands all over each other.

A few dozen shots later, he was a goner, putty in her hands. He didn’t remember who’d initiated the first kiss or who’s hands had ended up undoing who’s clothes, but the one thing he did remember was her. The feel of her, the look of her, the taste of her.

Her, her, her.

They let the passion overtake them that night, and, although they’d both parted ways with the intention of that being that, he hadn’t been able to get her out of his mind. Cooking dinner, there she was. Polishing his guns, there she was. Doing laundry, there she was. Even on damn hunts, there she was, occupying his mind and invading his every thought. All he could think about every minute of every day was Y/N and just how damn good she looked in his t-shirt.

Get off work and we meet down at our spot  
We had a patio with a view of a parking lot  
It was two for one and four for two  
Had Christmas lights in the middle of June  
All hung up like I was on you

I said “Hey hey baby do you wanna come over?”  
You say “No way”, then you move in closer  
Next thing I know you were wearing my

T-Shirt right there  
Your hair messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video  
Ooh ooh so hot  
Still got it up in my head, you were moving around in the TV light  
I ain’t ever seen anything like, your dress, my floor, the way you wore, my my T-Shirt

Oh no baby no I can’t lie  
Sure look good in my t-shirt

It was two months before he finally got up the nerve to pull her number out of his wallet, the paper already worn down from his constant absentminded fingering. They met up at that same bar and, once again, they let their bodies take the lead, but, this time, it was different. This time, it wasn’t the hard, rushed kisses of strangers but the gentle, needy touches of two people who couldn’t get enough of each other.

When they were done, neither of them even thought of parting ways, content to just lie in each other’s arms and talk all night, about everything and nothing at the same time. By the time she got up and slipped on his flannel, he was done for, so deep into her, he didn’t ever want to swim out. Plus, he knew that as good as she looked in his t-shirt, he was never going to want to see another woman wearing it ever again.

And, boy, was he right.

T-Shirt, oh you look just so dang hot in my T-Shirt  
You see you’re spinning around in my T-Shirt, right there  
Your hair messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video  
Ooh ooh so hot

My T-Shirt right there  
Your hair messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video  
Ooh ooh so hot  
Still got it up in my head, you were moving around in the TV light  
I ain’t ever seen anything like, your dress, my floor, the way you wore, my T-Shir


End file.
